


Akrasia

by mayorcocko (doc_boredom)



Category: supermega
Genre: M/M, Omorashi, god im a bad person, im a really bad person, this is my life these are my choices
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-02
Updated: 2018-05-02
Packaged: 2019-05-01 06:52:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14514831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doc_boredom/pseuds/mayorcocko
Summary: Akrasia is described as a lack of self-control or the state of acting against one's better judgment.-Once upon a time I asked for some nsfw prompts and someone said "ryatt omo" and we're here now.





	Akrasia

“Please don’t tell me you’re actually drinking that.” 

The object in question is the 1.5 liter bottle of Fiji water that’s now currently sitting on his desk. He had grabbed the damn thing after he had had lunch all by his lonesome, Ryan opting to stay through to edit, spewing bullshit about how he didn’t want another long night where they’d have to lock up after themselves because everyone had already left for the day.

“Fucking aesthetic ass Fiji Water, Watson? Really?” Ryan’s whole face goes pinched with unmistakable judgement. “God, how much did that thing cost?”

He’s not going to get away with not answering the question so he holds himself with as much dignity as he can in the swivel chair as he faces the other male. “If you must know, Ryan, it cost four dollars.” Matt says in a cool and controlled voice.

“FOUR DOLLARS?!” Ryan screeches in response.

“YES RYAN, FOUR  _ WHOLE _ DOLLARS.” A pause and he colors in the silence that follows. “...And some tax…” He adds in a sullen voice.

“Jesus! You could have gotten a double-double and fries for four dollars at In and Out and instead you decide to be some kind of fucking aesthetic driven weeb who drinks out of a square. Hope you’re real happy with your purchase, Matt.” Ryan rolls his eyes before he turns back to the computer screen, slipping his headphones back over his ears, muttering still and shaking his head in disapproval.

Matt unscrews the top of the bottle with a noise of discontent. “Yeah, I’m the fucking worst Ryan, for sure.” He mutters sourly as he takes a large swig, eyes narrowing from behind his glasses. “God forbid I want to ensure that I’m properly hydrating!”

“Stop bitching and get to work.” Ryan says in a too loud voice and Matt’s huffing in annoyance, mouth still on the lip of the bottle. “And no more breaks either dude, we’re behind schedule because of you.”

He mimics the words back in a silent mocking fashion before he’s taking another sip. Fuck it, he could handle no breaks. He’d be  _ fine _ . 

Until he  _ wasn’t. _

It’s an hour or so later and it’s not until he’s gone and finished up the most recent video that he notices the strange tightness that’s taking up residence in his lower half, the way his insides seemed to almost cramp around it in response. For a moment he panics, trying to think of what he ate hours earlier, but then his eyes catch the nearly empty water bottle on his desk and it all comes together. 

“Be right back.” He says as he stands. “Gonna take a piss.”

Ryan probably doesn’t even hear him but he  _ does _ see him. Suddenly his friend is standing in his way, brow knitting itself into a heavy glare as he blocks the door. “Dude, c’mon.” Matt laughs, hoping it doesn’t sound too threatening or telling.

“I said no breaks, Matt.” Ryan crosses his arms across his chest and spreads his legs just so, like some kind of ultimate power pose of refusal. “And I meant it. How far have you even gotten?”

“Far enough. Just move, dude.” He just about bends at the knees but catches himself, not wanting Ryan to know that he’s near desperate at this point. “Just gonna go to the bathroom real quick.”

“Should have thought of that before.” Ryan shakes his head, unrelenting. 

“What are you, my dad halfway through a road trip?!” But Ryan’s adamant. “Fine, fuck, how many do you want?” Videos, he means videos but his brain is currently focusing all attention on the fact that it needs a distraction. “Not a hard question Ry, just give the answer already!”

“Five.” Fuck, he had just finished his second video. He presses his lips together and barely manages to smother the noise of frustration that crawls up his throat at Ryan’s requirement. “Just think, you could have been done already.”

“I hate you.” Matt growls out as he stalks back to this chair, crossing one leg over the other as subtley as he can.

“I know, and that hate will inspire you to work even faster.” Ryan grins as he returns back to his seat. “That or the fact that you look like you’re about to piss yourself. Either’ll do.”

Oh Ryan was  _ dead  _ after this. Someway, somehow, Matt would figure out a way to inflict the most savage pain upon his best friend (possibly no longer his best friend at that point) but he can’t think about that now, not when there’s still three more videos to edit.

Three.

More.

Fucking.

Videos.

By the end of the third one he’s got one leg bouncing up and down, his toes curled on the inside of his shoe. Don’t think about it Matt. But how can he not when his entire body is aching to just let it all go? He sighs under his breath and shifts forward in the chair, hoping that by curling in on himself he can somehow alleviate the strange dull ache that’s taken up residence inside of him. Two more, just two more videos.

“You doin’ okay there?” Ryan says at his side and he jerks in surprise, thighs clenching together automatically. “Seem real tense, Matty.”

“I don’t need you giving me shit Ryan, I need you giving me  _ space _ .” Matt hisses under his breath as he opens up the next project. “So fuck off.”

“I just wanted to see how you were doing. Do you want me to get rid of this for you?” Ryan’s got a Cheshire grin on his face as he reaches past Matt to grab the long abandoned water bottle, shaking it just so right in Matt’s face. “Oh, still got a bit in there, you feelin’ thirsty?”

Oh he was feeling  _ something _ alright. He closes his eyes and blew out a nervous breath, leg jiggling even more violently. Don’t think about it, don’t think about it, damn it Watson… “I think I’m good.” He finally manages in a tight voice. “Thanks though.” He adds with a forced smile in Ryan’s direction.

“Hope you don’t mind, since you’re done and all.” Ryan raises the bottle to his lips and chugs the last bit down and Matt hates the fact that he can’t help but watch, a shudder running down the column of his spine at the sight of the water disappearing. “You know, I kind of get it now.” Ryan flips the bottle casually up into the air before he catches it. “This is pretty good!”

“Buy your own next time then.” His head snaps back to the computer screen, pushing his glasses up his nose aggressively. “And stop distracting me.”

Ryan snickers and moves away. “I thought you said no breaks!” Matt says a bit too desperately for his own liking when he sees Ryan nearing the door. “C’mon dude, you have to follow the rules too.”

“Oh, I’m already done with mine.” Ryan hums in a pleased manner. “I’ll be right back though. Gonna toss this and hit the bathroom before I do.” He smiles and Matt can only stare back with his mouth agape as the other leaves the room.

“Fucking A.” He lays his head against the desk then, a low breath pushing out of him. He touches his flat stomach then with tentative fingers, jerking when he presses them into the skin a bit  too hard. Just get back to work. Just finish two more videos. You can do it, Watson.

He can also slide his hands between this clenched thighs and press his palms against his crotch too.

Matt doesn’t mean for it to happen but the moment he does it’s equal parts relief and the sudden need for release at the same time. He presses harder, a soft gasp falling from his lips as he does. There’s no way in hell this should be fucking arousing but there’s something about it, about how easy it would be to just piss his pants right there and then but knowing that he can’t that causes a strange thrill to shoot through him. 

Bad. Bad, bad, bad.

He sits up and lets his head loll back for a moment, one hand sliding back up to his stomach, letting it press down on the spot where he’s certain his bladder ought to be. How long until Ryan was back? Did that even matter? Fuck, this was so fucked up…

But fuck, if it didn’t feel kind of good too.

His insides give another dull ache and he pushes back against it until he’s certain he’s gonna piss himself right there and then he’s letting up, a weak gasping noise shuddering out of him. “S’nough of that…” Matt says weakly as he forces himself to sit back up fully once more.

Only to spy Ryan out of the corner of his eye.

For a moment he stays there, one hand still hidden between the crease of his thighs, the other still resting on his stomach. Ryan’s staring at him from the doorway with a water bottle in hand (fucker was probably planning on giving him more shit, wasn’t he?) and eyes oh so wide in his flushed face. “...Dude.”

“Don’t.” Matt says in a low voice, hand involuntarily pressing against his crotch again as the need almost overwhelms him. Don’t think about water, about how badly you need to go, about how you badly you  _ want _ to go right here, right now.

“Dude.” Ryan says in a high and disbelieving voice. “Do you have a piss thing?”

He grits his teeth and clenches his eyes against the implication but it’s kind of undeniable at this point, isn’t it? “One that you enabled, asshole.” He says with a pointed look. Ryan’s hands shoot up and he’s going bright red at Matt’s words. 

“I did no such thing!” But Matt’s scoffing and rolling his eyes before he’s glaring once more at his (supposed) friend. “Besides, you’re the one who went and drank all that fucking stupid water!”

Fuck, he almost loses it right there and then. His hips jerk without warning and there’s just a bit of warm wetness in his underpants, thankfully hidden by the press of his thighs and the hand still cupped against his dick. “Holy fuck, shut up.” Matt grits out with a dark look. 

They’re stuck at a strange standstill, Ryan backed up against the door and Matt sprawled awkwardly across the chair, and Matt’s not sure how much longer he can even hold it but he’s also too afraid to stand up at this point. “Did I really... “ Ryan gulps. “E-Enable it?”

“Yes? No? Fuck dude, I don’t know. N-never… never fucking done this before.” He flushes and shifts his hips nervously, all too aware of that wet spot that now stains the front of his pants. “Fuck I just wanna… I just gotta…” He whines and his insides twinge again. 

“Just do it.”

Ryan’s voice shakes only once with the suggestion but Matt still can’t believe what he’s hearing despite the other’s clarity. “W-what?” He finally manages out.

“Just… fuck, I don’t know, do it.” His words get a bit more jumbled that time and he’s ducking his head, carding his fingers through his hair nervously. “We’ll deal with it later. Better than you pissing out in the hall or some shit cos you can’t help it.”

He cocks his head at Ryan then, eyes narrowing just so. “Do  _ you _ have a piss kink?” He says after a moment and Ryan’s inhaling too sharply, choking on air. “Ryan!” He shrills.

“Listen, I might, you might, why don’t we just find out together. Better than pissing yourself in front of some chick and getting laughed at, right?” Ryan finally manages, his face a bright red as he averts  his eyes.

“Okay.” He says after a moment.

Not because Ryan’s right, because he kind of is in a weird way.

But because he suddenly, without warning almost,  _ wants _ to.

Matt hates how the idea takes root but once it does it’s all he can think about. Wetting himself right there and then in front of Ryan. His friend is staring at him with wide eyes and he can only give a huff of laughter before he’s shrugging his shoulders. “I just… I just need a moment.” 

“Right, yeah, of course.” Ryan doesn’t even move, his eyes tracing down Matt’s chest all the way to his crotch and he can’t help but flush at that. Stop thinking about Ryan, think about some crazy, kinky girl who just really has a thing for humiliation. Nothing wrong with that. Absolutely nothing…

There’s that terrible cramping sensation again. His brain telling his body that this wasn’t okay. You’re still fully dressed, this isn’t the bathroom, someone’s watching, don’t do this… He pushes down on that spot again, shoulders jerking up around his ears at how close he comes to losing it the moment he does. “Fu-fuck, c’mon…” 

“You’re overthinking it.” When did Ryan get so close? “Let me just-”

“You’re not helping, that’s weird Ryan.” Matt hisses as he slaps his hand away.

“What about this isn’t weird, Matt?” Ryan nearly snaps before he catches himself. “C’mon.” He says in a much softer voice, his gaze matching it. 

“Okay.” It’s not the same kind of affirmation as before, shrugged off and said with a forced casual ease. No, this is something that much more trusting, more accepting… 

Ryan’s got one hand braced on the arm of the chair as the other begins to press against his stomach. “No, it was lower, let me-” He grabs Ryan’s wrist and guides his hand lower until it’s pressed against that spot he found earlier. God, he feels like he’s about to burst and even the light touch is causing him to give a weak, keening noise in response. “Ah, ah fuck… Ry.”

“Like that?” Ryan whispers and Matt’s head jerks in response, a shaky smile finding its way to his features as the darker haired male begins to press down. 

“Fuck.” Matt breathes out, dick twitching inside of his pants. There’s no way that this is going to work. “Ryan, forget this, let’s just-”

But then Ryan’s grabbing his other hand and pulling it off his crotch with a soft tutting noise, something he surely can’t be aware but it still goes right through Matt, causing him to issue a desperately soft noise right before he loses all control.

It comes as such a relief that he almost sobs with it but he simply just leans his face against Ryan’s shoulder, weak little shudders leaving him as the wet spot grows. It’s all down his leg now and he can hear it dripping off the chair and fuck, how could there be so much? 

“There we go.” Ryan says in a quiet voice. “Let it all out, Matt. Just like that.” 

Finally it comes to an end. For a moment he sits there panting, his flushed face hidden in the crook of Ryan’s neck. That had not just happened. That could have not happened. Not with Ryan. Not in the Grump Office…

The wet and warm spot that’s spread across his crotch is more than happy to disagree with those facts, of course.

He finally forces himself to look up and Ryan’s staring right back, pupils dilated and lips parted just so. There was some kind of boundary being crossed and Matt wasn’t entirely too sure how he felt about that. “You doin’ okay?” He manages after a moment and Ryan’s blinking that strange look away.

“I should be asking you that question dude, Jesus.” His eyes flick down to the puddle of piss that’s collected on the floor. “Do you… do you want a towel?”

“Nah man, I’ll just sit here in my own drying piss.” He says dryly, cocking a brow at the other. “The best part is when it gets cold.”

“Alright, alright, I’m going!” Ryan finally backs away and Matt barely catches the sigh of relief at the space. That had been something he wasn’t sure he was ready to name, to feel in that moment. Ryan was his friend. His best friend.

His best friend who hadn’t just watched him piss himself, but had gone and basically caused it all to happen.

And with Ryan gone and that realization in his head, Matt simply covers his face and groans in defeat.

**Author's Note:**

> for some reason i feel like i could continue this but i won't  
> probably  
> p r o b a b l y


End file.
